Sranger Class
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The students of Mr. Clarke's class won't forget today's lession plan. What will he teach this time that might have his students on the edge of their seats? Will his lession backfire or his best lession yet?


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Stranger Things in in anyway. This story is requested by **brucewaynefan**

* * *

The school day felt like any other day so far. Well as normal as it can be in school. It was the middle of the school day and kids where heading to their classes. Will for one was hoping nothing bad will happen this time around. He already was in the upside down and been labeled Zombie Boy. Then he was possessed by the Demi Gogein. Who knows what will happen next to him.

His friends and himself where in Mr. Clarke's science classroom all but Eleven. She will have his class later on in the day. However Mr. Clarke was teaching a Sex Ed class. He thought it would be easier to teach the class in his room where he normally teaches his other science class. After all sex ed is science.

His room did change last year instead of individual desks he had long desk tables where the students sat in stools. Lucky for the students the stools had a back to them. Even though Will and his friends were in class together they were not sitting close together, but more spread out. However class has yet to start so they gathered around to talk on what they think about what's going to be this first actual lesson.

The class was only for two months and the first class was more of an introduction. When the bell rang Mr. Clarke walked in caring the sex ed book and a briefcases . He let his students get back to their seats before he began today's lesson. Once everyone was seated he did roll call even though he sees that everyone was present. It was just one of those things teaches had to do.

Once he finished he closed the door and opend up the briefcase and took out some papers and started to pass out each student a sheet of paper that had writing on it as he explained what he was handing out.

"Don't worry this is not a pop quiz this here is more important than a test. This is a N.D.A which is a non disclosure agreement. This is also known as a C.A confidentiality agreement. What happens today must remain a secret at all times. By signing it, you agree to not tell anyone what happens in this classroom. If you do you will be expelled. I can't even say that this had been signed by other students. If you wish not to sign you may leave the classroom and I will give you a hall pass for you to head to the library. If you do decide to sign it bring it up and put it on my desk. I should also say not signing this will not affect your grade."

Mr. Clark stood at his desk and watched to see if There where anyone that rather take the hall pass to the library then witness today's lesson plan. One by one he was handed signed E. and not one of them took the hall pass. He put all the documents into his briefcase and closed it. He then began his lesson.

"Ok, now let's talk about the human body and self plusear better known as masturbation. Now for the reason why you sign that document. I need two models to show off their bodies and to pleasure themselves. Instead of me picking you so there is no point in raising your hand Tory." Mr. Clarke seeing Tory's had rased and put down. "I am going to let the die desided. So its all the luck of the roll. First roll will be a row and second roll be seat. I know there is only three seats per roll so each seat has two numbers. One even and one odd. I will announce each roll. Now let's begin the lesson."

Mr. Clarke shook the die in his hand a few times before rolling it onto his desk. It landed on three making it row three and Mr. Clarke announced it. He did this again as everyone looked at row three. As for row three they wondered what one will get picked. Once the die stopped rolling it landed on seat five. Mr. Clarke made that announcement and looked up as everyone was now looking at Lucas.

Lucas did not know what to think as his mind went blank. He took a deep breath and walked up to the desk and turned around and was about to take his shirt off when Mr. Clarke stopped him.

"Not yet. Wait until the other mystery person is up.

Mr. Clarke then took the die from the desk and shook it in his hand a few times before rolling it onto his desk. It landed on a five making it row five and Mr. Clarke announced it. He did this again as everyone looked at row five. As for row five they wondered what one will get picked to stand next to Lucas. Max was hoping it was her even if it meant getting naked in front of everyone.

Once the die stopped rolling it landed on seat one. Mr. Clarke made that announcement and looked up as everyone was now looking at Will. Will just closed his eyes not believing this was happening. Will made his way up front and stood next to Lucas. The boys looked at each other and then at their fellow classmates.

They wish they could take their time removing their clothes but Mr. Clarke just gave them a look.

It wasn't long until Lucas and Will just in their underwear. Lucas had little more muscle where Will was more thin. They couldn't be any more different not counting their skin color. However that end not to be exactly true. Once the boys removed their underwear the class where shocked on how big their cocks were and they were not yet hard.

All the girls where getting horny on just looking at those huge things. They did get even bigger as Lucas and Will was told to jerk off for the class to demonstrate an orgasm. Lucas's dick ended up being nine inches long while Will surprise everyone with his eleven inch dick. The boys hands moved up and down on their huge dicks and it wasn't long for them to moan.

The girls were getting wet just by watching thease two boys jack off in front of them. The boys watching won't admit to it but they were hard watching the show. They so badly wanted to slip their hand into their pants and play with their own dick. However they did not want to be labed as gay. A few more pumps and both boys where on edge.

Before Lucas shot his load he pointed his dick more towards himself so none of it landed on anyone. It wasn't long after that he erupt all over himself. As for Will he forgot to do that and shoot his massive load so hard he hits Jennifer Hayes the girl Will that has a crush on. Jennifer did not know to be mad to be covered in Will's cum or be impressed the amount he shot and how far he was able to shoot.

Both boys felt bad about what happened to Jennifer so they help Jennifer take her cum stained shirt off, but while they're helping her their cocks where still leaking cum and it smeared their cum on the rest of her clothes until they have no choice but to strip her completely naked revealing her D cup breasts. Seeing this was not part of Mr. Clarke's plan but he did come up with an idea.

Mr. Clarke thought Will and Lucas should help Jennifer masturbate on the desk for the whole class. The boys looked at Jennifer and she just nodded. She leaned against Mr. Clarke's desk and the boys each had a hand on her pussy. She moaned as they rubbed her. Then things really got interesting. Lucas and Will each where playing and sucking on her nipples. This made her moan and it wasn't long when they fingered her pussy.

After awhile Lucas was on his knees eating out Jennifer forgetting his girlfriend was watching. Max was getting jealous and decides to strip too. Mr. Clarke did not see this happening at all and wished he was recording this. A naked Max with her red pubes and C cup breasts bounced as she made her way to Lucas. She pulled hi away from Jennifer and demand him to fuck her on desk. Which was really a table.

This leaves Will to start eating out his crush. All the while Max is sucking Lucas.

the rest of the class starting to masturbate as they watch the action in front of them. The boys watching where glad to whip their much smaller dicks out to jack off and not be labled as gay. At one point Will and Jennifer start to fuck on Mr. Clarke's desk. She was on her back and Will just fucked away making her breasts bounce.

The classroom was now becoming one big orgy with naked bodies on the table desks. Well only a few where not in this orgy Mr. Clarke being one of them. As for him it be just wrong to have sex with a student or anyone that was not at least eighteen. The other was Tory. Troy was very annoyed he isn't getting any pussy. Every girl's pussy is being fucked. Even Will of all people was fucking away whith his impressive dick.

So Tory had to fuck someone. He then spots someone naked just jacking off watching everything taking place. It would not have been his first choice but he was horny just enough to make his way to Mike. There the bigger teen made Mike suck his dick. Mike for one don't want to be labled as gay but he was scared what Tory would do if he did not suck off the bully's dick.

Before sliding the dick into his mouth he seen everone was to busy fucking someone to even notice Tory and himself. Mike took a deep breath before sliding his first ever dick into his mouth. Tory had better blow jobs as Mike sucked away but at this point he was too horny to care. Mike for one did not even bother grabbing hold of Tory's dick.

He did not even want to jack off as he watched Lucas fuck away Max in doggy style and watching Jennifer's breasts bounce as she road Will's dick. Mike looked around the room. Well much as he could as he was sucking Tory and he did not see Dustin. He wonderd what girl he was able to fuck. However Dustin was the fourth one who wasn't getting any action other then his right hand.

Dustin was disappointed he was not getting any pussy but was also jealous as he was hoping to mess around with his friend Mike but Tory was to quick on getting to him first. So he just jacked off watching Mike sucking away on Tory's dick. Luckily no one knows he is watching them. Soon enough he seen Tory slide his dick out of Mike's mouth as he said something to him which Dustun could not hear do to the room filling up with moans.

Dustun soon found out what Tory wanted as the next thing Dustin saw was Mike bent over and Tory jamming his dick inside the tightest hole yet that Tory will fuck. As Tory was fucking away he reached over and rubbed Mike's nipples. Thats was when Mike started to moan. It turns out Mike has really sensitive nipples.

Lucky Tory was thought Mike was moaning from having a dick up his ass and not from rubbing Mike's really sensitive nipples. Mike was really hoping no one was watching him being fucked but Lucas and Will did see as they fucked away into tight pussy. As well as Dustun who was getting more jealous and more horny.

He decided to take a risk as he was driping tons of pre cum. He soon was behind Tory as the bully fucked away at Mike's ass and slipped his dick into Tory's ass. Tory julted feeling a dick going in his ass for the first time and really jamming his dick into Mike's ass. Dustin quickly fucked away before Tory could really react being fucked.

It semed Tory was moaning even more from Dustin fucking him in the ass then fucking Mike without being fucked himself. Mr. Clarke had a hard time not to join in or even whip out his dick to jack off as he watched in awe. This was truly a first when it came to teaching this lesson and wondered if the next one will be like this or the last five.

Now Lucas and Will was compleatly shocked on what they are seeing a three way between their two friends Dustin and Mile with Tory as they contued to fuck away into Max and Jennifer. Class was almost over and all the girls had squirted at least four times. It ranged from little amounts to alot.

Jenneifer and Max being one of the few who squirted a lot getting both their partner and themselves all wet covering half their bodies of pussy juice. As for the guys they were shooting off their last load before they had to get dresses. Lucas was making out with Max while he contued to fuck her pussy aa she squirted away.

After Max Squirted a seventh time Lucas let loose and shot another massive load making it leak out of Max's pussy and being the first of his three friends to shoot his load. Shortly after Dustin was next filling up Tory's ass. It wasn't as much as Lucas but enough to make Tory shoot his load into Mike's ass. Mike felling Tory's load made him shoot his own load without touching himself all over the table.

It was just the same amount of cum that Lucas shot into Max's pussy. The last one of the friends of course was Will who shot his load into Jennifer's pussy. Once he did, he quickly pulled out and covered his massive load not only on her breasts but her face as well. She even opened her mouth on hoping more cum will shoot out of the boy. Will's load was the most cum anyone had shot in the school's history still to this day.

When it was all over the teens washed up and got dressed. The bell had then went off and everyone knew they can't say anything but that did not stop Jennifer handing Will her number and giving him a kiss on the cheek. This was truly is one of those stranger things that's happening in Hawkins. Lucky for Will he would take this any day then what has been happening to him in the past.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
